GundreadHibikis path
by DeathwillCome
Summary: Hibiki finds suit simialr to wing 0 of endless waltz makes some choices. Meia/hibiki fic if someone wants a second ch I need sugeestion


Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread.  
  
Hibiki gets hurt while protecting Meia. His ship disappears from radar and everyone on the Nirvana is worried. When he wakes he finds a suit in the form of a bird.  
  
This will be after Hibiki gets his ass kicked by Rabat. Begin the fic.  
  
This story will begin with a normal day. They wake up shower and eat. Then they begin their daily routine (which means repairs, stocking, and other important things like that)  
  
~~Current location of pilots~~  
  
Hibiki is actually in the gym. He is for once in his life going to prove he is better than someone else.  
  
Meia is working on improving dread formations but something is bothering her.  
  
Dita is searching for UFOS' with Ezra.  
  
Jura and Barnette are making sure that their dreads are ready for battle.  
  
~~Hibiki~~  
  
"I have to defeat him," he thinks to himself.  
  
"He was going to hurt everyone on that ship if they weren't together"  
  
"And I want to protect them when I can't even keep myself in good enough shape to take on Rabat, well I wont quit"  
  
He decides not to push his body past the death point and takes a shower. He gets out and puts a clean outfit on.  
  
He goes to the meeting room and sees Meia thinking about something. He wants to know but knows better than to try and push a effort but this time he considers.  
  
He walks over toward her and called quietly "Meia"  
  
She jumped and looked at him "What do you want?" He looked at her and quickly snapped, "Drop the tough attitude and explain what is bothering you"  
  
She looked a little shocked but snapped angrily "There is nothing wrong and you will not talk to me in such a manner"  
  
He quickly grabbed her arm and looked right at her "I will talk to you like that and you will not lie I know something is bothering you and I am not going to let you go until I know"  
  
She raised a fist to hit him and to her utmost shock he grabbed her punch.  
  
She looked at him mostly in anger but she looked into his eyes and saw something's she had seen before. The most evident was his worry and concern for her well-being.  
  
There were a couple others but one she had never seen. She then noticed she felt very calm in his presence.  
  
He looked at her and then said "Please Meia, tell me" she looked at him again and was debating whether or not to tell him.  
  
He led her to a chair and sat her down "Meia please if this is bothering you I want to know"  
  
"Why" she didn't think anybody cared enough to notice.  
  
"Well you are one of my best friends and I am worried about you" he replied while blushing.  
  
"If I tell you will you give me your word that you wont tell any other person" she asked.  
  
"Anything said between you and me that you don't want to leave this room doesn't leave unless you tell me otherwise."  
  
She smiled just a little and then said, "After I was injured I witnessed memories from when I was younger and they scare me a little"  
  
He looked at her and then said, "What happened in these memories?"  
  
"I would rather not remember" she replied with a tear in her eye.  
  
"Meia sometimes it helps to tell someone. But you can take your time" he replied and smiled at her.  
  
She then explains about her omma and fama both disappearing from her life and her living on her own until Magno came along.  
  
She couldn't continue as she truly started to cry for the second time she could remember.  
  
Hibiki wrapped an arm around her and put her head on his shoulder and told her "It's okay to cry now and then but for now you can let it out."  
  
~~When she calmed down a bit~~  
  
She looked at him and then said "Thank you for helping me"  
  
He smiled and replied, "I don't mind helping and besides I have always been curious about your history and I must admit you had it harder than a lot of people."  
  
She just stared at him. He continued " But just so you know anytime you need to talk I would be honored if you would talk to me"  
  
She looked at him and said "Why?"  
  
"Because I enjoy being around you" he replied then realizing what he said, blushed. She blushed and smiled, a true smile.  
  
"Maybe I will talk to you" then she noticed that her head was still on her shoulder. She didn't want to move right now and he seemed to know this.  
  
He smiled and said "You can use my shoulder for awhile longer if you like" and she stayed like that until the sirens went off (For those who don't know it means a enemy attack)  
  
She got up and looked at him" Lets go, it is time" He shook his head and then they took off toward the dread and Vanguard launch bay.  
  
They quickly got onto the battlefield. They had defeated many cube warriors but the mother ship had targeted Meia. Hibiki saw this and could only think of one thing he could do to protect her.  
  
He put his thruster to maximum and threw her dread out of the way. Everyone watched in shock as the blast engulfed his vanguard.  
  
When the dust cleared they didn't see a part of Hibiki's vanguard. All the pilots (We will include Barnette) saw this and became angry and they swore revenge.  
  
It wasn't until a few moments later that they noticed all the enemies had fallen back. They all returned to the Nirvana and they all mourned Hibiki because they thought he had died.  
  
Meia was the saddest of all. After she had finally found someone who wanted to help her and be a true friend, he was killed.  
  
~~Meanwhile on a distant meteor~~  
  
Hibiki began to wake up. When he finally felt he had the strength to stand he managed to get up. He looked around and knew that he was on some kind of meteor.  
  
He saw his partner laying in pieces all around. He then decided to look for a way to communicate with the Nirvana.  
  
As he walked he noticed a cave and he saw what looked like a storm so he decided to use the cave.  
  
Upon entering he found a very large bird-designed suit. He decided to get a good look at the suit after he found the door. He found the door about ten minutes later. He entered and realized he didn't know how to make the suit move.  
  
He then saw the suit begin to glow along with his old Vanguard and they appeared to combine. The controls were very similar to his old suit but there were a few new additions.  
  
He walked out and then he looked at his suit and was amazed at it. It was pure black with black wings (Like endless waltz 0 but black). The suit had some kind of energy scythe, a couple handguns with a beam sword to complete its already nice arsenal.  
  
He learned how to pilot the suit but he noticed that his speed and other abilities increased dramatically.  
  
~~The Nirvana~~  
  
It had been two days since Hibiki had been 'killed' and the crew was still miserable.  
  
That was when the enemy unit attacked. The dreads were all out in a matter of seconds, they all wanted revenge.  
  
The battle was not going well for the Nirvana's dreads. Meia was beyond her limit and new the next attack would probably finish her off.  
  
The mother ship then saw Meia, Jura and Dita's dreads' and proceeded to destroy them. It fired a red energy attack. Meia closed her eyes and waited but nothing happened.  
  
She opened her eyes very slowly and everyone saw that something was blocking the attack. After the energy attack was finished a suit slowly unveiled itself.  
  
It then pulled a very large energy scythe out and began to destroy the enemies at speeds that VandreadMeia wouldn't be able to keep up with. Finally the unknown suit pulled out a very large gun and fired it straight threw the mother ship which resulted in it being destroyed.  
  
It then proceeded back to the Nirvana and landed. It then walked over to Hibiki's spot and stood there. All the dreads came in and everyone got out and walked toward the new suit. The door suddenly opened which startled most of them.  
  
They then saw a hand come out of the suit and then out stepped.Hibiki!  
  
Everyone was shocked but Meia ran up and pulled him into a very large bear hug and whispered into his ear "You scared the hell out of me do it again and I am going to make you scrub the dreads with a toothbrush"  
  
He smiled and said "You wouldn't do that"  
  
"I need to talk to you though when there are less people around."  
  
~~Several hours after explaining his story many times~~  
  
He meets with Meia and she looked at him and smiled.  
  
He returned the smile and then looked at her and said, " I think I am falling in love with you"  
  
She was shocked but she also felt happy at the same time. She did the only thing she could think of. She pulled him into a very long, passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
That's the end to this short story. 


End file.
